Talk:Halo 3 Beta
*sigh* Lucky people Wow whoever got these are so lucky, *sigh*, I couldn't get one I didn't apply. Lucky people. Darth tader,Talk to the Tader, 22:48, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Yea i know what you mean, but the thing is that i passed the first 2 parts, but since im under 17 i couldn;t pass the third part.Radzon 03:57, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Greatly Expaned! I have expanded this as much as I can at four in the morning...--Gzalzi 10:04, 4 February 2007 (UTC) : Oh yea i forgot..I added the Affects on Bungie.net part too. --Gzalzi 20:59, 5 February 2007 (UTC) More Info I think it wil be obvious that after the beta test is done there will be a lot more info about how the game works right? There will be hell more in-game pics, or at least i would expect that. And also some in-game videos, because there are no videos like that till now, except for the Et tu Brute? vidoc. Does anyone know anything about that? Radzon 04:01, 15 February 2007 (UTC) : I'm sure there will be PLENTY of pictures and vids...and it will be a lot of info on how the game works....but the truth is The Beta Confirms nothing as it all my change when the game comes out.--Gzalzi 04:03, 15 February 2007 (UTC) I am going to try and get in through crackdown, if I do I will give alot of info to halopedia. If I don't get in then I know we will get it through other users.--The Chazz025 and Clan [Razu'Kuzumee] 21:25, 19 February 2007 (UTC) The Beta can't even be launched yet not even downloaded yet Sigh well Crackdown will do for now. I think Bungie mentioned something about implementing an in-game recording feature to help with making videos and machinima. Can't wait to see if this feature is implemented in Beta so I can get those oh-so-sweet screenshots you all seem to want. -- TheObviousOne 01:51, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Have Beta? Hello, Halopedia Community does anybody have the Halo 3 Beta? I have it so if anyone needs anything from the Beta i'll try and get it. - User:SPARTAN-410 :To my knowledge no one has it yet --Gzalzi 22:54, 26 March 2007 (UTC) I will have it when released for Crackdown playaz. =D Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'R'''ainbow '''S'ix 'V'egas]] -Frag 'n Clear]]- - - -[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:RelentlessRecusant&action=edit&section=new Suppressors On]- 23:00, 26 March 2007 (UTC) : Me too, we should all play together --Gzalzi 23:01, 26 March 2007 (UTC) : I got mine from Crackdown (that game is cool) but if they launched the beta before Spring Break that would rule ya i know Crackdown is funnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn cant wate for it to come out...-User:SPARTAN-410 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Hey guys if you have the beta or you were invited but can't play add this to you userboxes | , Peace.--The Chazz025 and Clan 23:51, 26 March 2007 (UTC) I KNOW WHEN THE BETA COMES OUT!!!!!! go to this link to see the date: http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=MPBetaAndVidocRelease it says it at the top!!!! Spartan-118 11:21, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Picture of the Controls Frankie has confirmed that the X button is use equipment. Someone mind trying to find an updated picture for the page? If not, I can get it tomorrow -- TheObviousOne 02:03, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Link: http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=10495722&postRepeater1-p=2 -- TheObviousOne 02:04, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Beta is only for matchmaking That stinks Parp555-My Head Asploded! ummm so r they makin it for dowload in marketplace for everyone or just for those people with crackdown Wraith I put it up, along with the rudiments of the weapons, vehicles and equipment section, but has anyone with the Beta already seen the Wraith yet? If there is any halopedians with the Beta, that is... --Kora 'Morhekee 08:22, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Rooster teeth telling bout the beta Look at what Rooster Teeth has too say bout the beta. ee87aZ1aGIM Halo 3 Beta Tags Should there be a small section indicating the "incident" with some modders hacking into the Beta and extracting tags that may/may not indicate future/concept features, vehicles, and/or weapons for the final game of Halo 3?--SpartansOnFire 03:50, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Actually, guys... You _could_ simply rent crackdown to play the beta as long as you had the disc in, because that's exactly what I did because Crackdown just wasn't worth 60 bucks to me. So I deleted the part in the article about not being able to rent to play the beta because it was wrong. Controls... Uh, I didn't play the beta and the controls aren't quite clear to me, how do you switch equipment? uh, never mind, I found out you can only carry 1 piece of equipment at a time. E93 01:31, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Downloading Late What would happen if you got a Crackdown game WITH the Halo 3 Beta and pressed the download button now? Would it still download or would some message pop up? :I kept mine long after the beta had ended and it functioned up until you tried getting into matchmaking. It would just say that the server was closed, yet I could still watch saved videos and view pictures. ~~ MoB 5150 Friends and Family of Bungie Can Someone cite/provide a picture of what the "Bungie's Friends & Family" letter looked like? I can only provide the text itself and I'm inexperienced at editing wikis so far. It's hardly been mentioned on this page. ~~ MoB 5150